


The cooks of Toku

by Ramennoodles13



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Author doesn't know what they wrote, Gen, but enjoy, cooks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramennoodles13/pseuds/Ramennoodles13
Summary: Watched LupatKyu. Really wanted to write Spada and Touma. Because, they are the only reasons as to why I watched there shows. Yaguruma just appeared. Let me know if I missed any cooks and I'll add them. Please enjoy!
Kudos: 4





	The cooks of Toku

Mama Mia. He had to deal with several different foods. He had to take care of the difference bewteen human and not human food. He had to deal with 12 mouths to feed, well 9 because Balance, Champ, and Raptor don't really eat. Not to mention he has to make sure the food is good for everyone's stomachs. Lucky, Stinger, Garu, and Naga require a more meaty diet. Hammie, and himself require a more vegatable diet. While the Commander and Tsurugi both require different things every time. Then ther's Kotaro, who require a diet of both meat and vegetables. Humans sure are a strange species. They run away from danger or they sacrifice their kids's dreams to a monster. He saw a lot, he saw them struggling, the same as they have. He helped them, not because he was a hero but, because he didn't want anyone to be let unfed. He couldn't just sit and watch them die.

* * *

He did not ask to take care of two teenagers. He was basically babysitting them which bothered him a lot. Kairi was a hastle and often overworked himself without eating. While, Umika often shut herself in her room and didn't really eat. He knew he didn't have to make sure they were fed but, he also knew he needed help in getting Aya back. At least that's what he kept telling himself. As they kept fighting Ganglers, and got to know each other better, he found that he didn't mind cooking for them. It was like, they were a family. Not, like he would ever tell them that. So, he kept cooking for them and so what if he gave them more of their favorite food. He could just say it was an accident.

* * *

He had a good life at first. He was a excellant chef, he had a good job at ZECT. He had his own personal squad to defeat the worms. He had perfect harmony. That was until, Tendou came around. Kabuto was always better. Kabuto surpassed TheBee. So, when he thought he beat Tendou, he was elvated. Until, he found out it was all fake. He wanted revenge. He stopped paying attention to his squad and was swallowed by the need to defeat Kabuto. TheBee rejected him and went to his junior. He left in disharmoney, He found hell, and enjoyed the darkness. He came back and challenged Kabuto to a tofu contest. Kabuto never came... And so, he wanted someone to laugh at him...anyone...


End file.
